This invention relates generally to sewing machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable presser foot used in combination with a sewing machine to stitch a ribbon-like material to a fabric sheet.
It is often desirable to sew a ribbon-like material to a fabric sheet to give a garment a desired visual appearance. Such material may comprise 1/4" ribbon, feathered edge ribbon, Ric-Rac, elastic banding or sequins. Such diverse materials, however, require different sewing techniques including alternate stitch patterns.
For example, ribbon and Ric-Rac is often sewn to an underlying fabric sheet utilizing a straight stitch pattern, while sequins are often attached utilizing a zig-zag stitch, although a straight stitch pattern is used in some applications. Elastic often requires a tricot or zig-zag stitch pattern. Presser foot pressure, thread tension, needle position and stitch length all vary, depending on the type of material being sewn.
One of the most important considerations i attaching a ribbon-like material to an underlying fabric sheet is that control must be maintained over the orientation of the ribbon-like material relative to the fabric feeding direction of the fabric sheet. Although several types of presser feet may be utilized during the sewing operation to help maintain this orientation, none of the prior presser foot designs provides a desired high degree of ribbon-orientation control. Another drawback of prior presser feet is the lack of adjustability to accommodate various types of materials and sewing conditions.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel adjustable presser foot for sequins and ribbon which can be used in connection with virtually all types of zig-zag sewing machines, and which is capable of efficiently accommodating most types of elongate ribbon-like material. Such a presser foot should permit use of a wide variety of thread types, tensions, stitch patterns and needle positions, and require little skill to use. Moreover, a novel presser foot is needed which may be adjusted as required by the stitching operation to be performed. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.